Knuckles the Echidna vs Natsu Dragneel
KnucklesvsNatsu.png|RoadRollerDio Description When you're feeling angry, usually the first thing that comes to mind is the image of someone getting punched. But when these two power themselves up with rage, the guy on the recieving end is 100% not getting back up. Can the guardian of Angel Island beat Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer? Introduction Aqua: When the typical swords, guns and mechs don't suit a fictional character, instead they get the ability to... Octo: Punch some shit really freaking hard, especially when they're pissed off! Like Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald! Aqua: And Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's fire Dragon Slayer. I'm Aqua, she's Octoling, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Knuckles Aqua: In the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, there exists a legend detailing the magically empowered Angel Island. Octo: Yeah, basically Angel Island is special in the fact that it's literally floating in the sky. Hmm, just like Wonder Woman's Themyscira! Aqua: The power that linked to this was the Master Emerald, which sat upon an altar in the heart of the island. With it's incredible magic, the Master Emerald was a highly sought weapon by many outsiders, prompting the Echidnas to employ a guardian who would look over the giant gem. Octo: After being passed down in the family for many millennia, eventually the role was passed down to a guy named Locke, who proceeded to give the job to his teenage son. That son was Knuckles the Echidna. Aqua: As the guardian of Angel Island, it's Knuckles' job to fight off any attackers wh dare set foot on the island. And hell, he's got the skills to do it. Octo: Starting off basic, Knuckles is a great martial artist. He's been seen doing MMA, Boxing, Judo, Karate and even Wrestling! What a badass. Aqua: And then there's Knuckles' usual Sonic abilities. The Spin Jump allows Knuckles to jump on enemies, the Homing Attack lets him lock on to objects and chain his attacks, and as for the Spin Dash, Knuckles can charge up his ball form on the ground to reach max speed instantly. Octo: We've been over this crap many, many times before, but Knuckles has a couple of unique moves too. Using his fists, Knuckles can bury through the ground, or through walls, to deliver a surprise attack on his opponent. Pretty stealthy! Aqua: Or alternatively, Knuckles can glide through the air using his dreads. Hell, he can even climb walls and Spin Dash up them. Octo: That's a unique twist. Why aren't Sonic characters more varied like that!? Natsu Interlude Thoughts? Rooting and Betting Knuckles Rooting and Betting Natsu Rooting Natsu, Betting Knuckles Rooting Knuckles, Betting Natsu Pre-Fight Death Battle Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles